Sorted
by redrose7856
Summary: MOVIE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE OR DON'T WANT SPOILERS! Edmund's thoughts when he sees the Witch beckoning to Peter. Moviebased.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**A/N: Sorry if this is really random and horrible, I just thought of it last night after I went to see Prince Caspian. **

"This isn't what I wanted!" The words echoed down the tunnel as the four Pevensies raced towards the chamber where Caspian and Nikabrik had gone to. Edmund's heart pounded. It was only after Lucy had healed Trumpkin that one of the centaurs had mentioned the two mysterious figures seen entering the How with Nikabrik. It had been too late to do anything other than sprint as fast as humanly possible towards the chambers, Trumpkin following. Edmund saw the light from up ahead and ran faster. He burst into the chamber just as some_thing_ leapt at him with a roar. Edmund's sword came up instinctively, slashing at the unknown foe. A yip of pain, followed by a snarl of rage, and then his attacker charged again. Edmund took up a warrior's stance. He knew what this thing was, he and Peter had battled a few during the Golden Age: A wer-wolf. Gritting his teeth, he stabbed downwards and managed to pierce one of its feet. Snarling and whimpering, the creature drew back slightly to nurse its wound. Edmund heard Lucy cry out and looked over to see Nikabrik towering over her, her dagger raised to strike. Then Trumpkin stabbed Nikabrik, and Lucy was safe. Edmund felt his heartbeat slow in relief…….only to feel it leap again as the wer-wolf roared and slashed at him. Edmund stumbled backwards and then leapt backwards onto some rocks. The wer-wolf lunged, teeth bared. Edmund leapt up, and then swung downwards. There was a loud yelp of pain, a limp thud, and then the wer-wolf lay on the floor, dead. Edmund stared at it, panting slightly, until a voice broke through the stillness, causing his blood to freeze until it was almost as cold as the voice's owner:

"_You know you can't do this alone……_" Gripping his sword, Edmund looked over and saw a huge wall of ice covering Aslan's image. Inside the ice, the Witch beckoned to Peter, as cold and beautiful as ever. Peter was standing there, staring at it, staring at the Witch. Why didn't he strike? Was he mad?

Edmund's mind involuntarily recalled the past: the wonderful voice that had turned so cold in her palace, the calmness in her mood as she turned the Fox to stone, the strength in her casual slap, the surprise in her eyes as he'd broken her wand, and the cold and furious hatred in her eyes as she'd plunged the broken wand into his stomach.

Edmund ran as fast as he could towards the back of the ice wall. His breathing was even and steady. He stopped behind it and saw Peter, hazily, through the ice. Again, his mind went back:

_Peter was on the floor, several other boys tearing into him. Edmund shot towards them, hearing Lucy's cry when she saw him. Edmund slammed into the nearest boy, knocking him off of Peter. The battle was more evenly matched now, two against three. If he'd been in Narnia, Edmund would've had to snap his fingers and all of them would be locked up in jail. Then again, no one would have bothered attacking them at all. They were kings, after all. Finally, the train station security ran up and pulled the boys apart. _

"_You're welcome," Edmund had told Peter, nursing a bruise._

"_I had it sorted," Peter said in a mighty tone, as if he hadn't been pinned and pummeled. The words hit Edmund. What his big brother was really saying was: I don't need your help._

Clenching his teeth, Edmund slammed his sword into the ice wall, stabbing her in the back the same way she'd been going to stab Peter. The ice wall cracked before shattering, its pieces dropping to the floor and breaking. Edmund looked at Peter. His brother's blue eyes held shock and maybe even horror, as they stared at Edmund. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Edmund cut him off.

"I know," he said coolly. "You had it sorted."

**OK, hopefully this isn't too terrible (and that's not an invitation to tell me it is!). As always, please review, but ONLY if you like it or have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I don't want anybody saying, "This is horrible" and not giving me a reason why! So please review and advise if you have any tips!**


End file.
